warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maximización
El término "Maximización" se refiere a la obtención del valor más alto posible que se puede obtener en el juego, que solo se puede alcanzar utilizando todos las modificaciones y equipos posibles que mejoran ese aspecto específico de la habilidad o arma. Esta es una forma de "min-maxing". Por lo general, es imposible desarrollar una construcción que pueda lograr simultáneamente resultados maximizados en cada aspecto de una habilidad o arma. Lograr un valor maximizado requiere múltiples modificaciones, incluidas las que pueden incurrir en penalizaciones en otros aspectos de la habilidad/arma. Por ejemplo, alcanzar la fuerza de habilidades maximizada en la habilidad Sonar hace que sea imposible obtener también la eficiencia de habilidades maximizada. Estas limitaciones siempre deben tenerse en cuenta al leer sobre un valor maximizado en una habilidad o arma. Las armas que usan el término "maximizado" siempre deben incluir una nota que enumere las modificaciones y los inconvenientes necesarios en la página en la que se produce, ya que esta página no enumera la maximización de armas. Tenga en cuenta que los valores maximizados enumerados se suman al valor base del 100% para una categoría determinada. Un valor listado de +199% se mostraría en el Arsenal como 299%, mientras que los valores listados en la wiki son los aumentos relativos, los valores que se muestran en el juego en el Arsenal son los totales absolutos; los dos valores siempre serán diferentes, con los valores que se muestran en el Arsenal son exactamente + 100% más altos que los que figuran en esta página de la wiki. Maximizar la duración de habilidades *'+206%' Duración de habilidades. **'+216%' Duración de habilidades on Volt. **'+231%' Duración de habilidades on Trinity. Requires the following mods/gear: *Constitución [+28% Duración de habilidades, +40% Derribo Recovery] *Continuidad [+30% Duración de habilidades] (cannot equip it with Continuidad Prime at the same time) *Continuidad Prime [+55% Duración de habilidades] (cannot equip it with Continuidad at the same time) *Intolerante [+99% Duración de habilidades, '-66%' Rango de habilidades] *Mensaje de augurio [+24% ' Duración de habilidades, '+40% '''Energía spent on habilidades is converted to escudos] *Arcano Casco Aura de Trinity [+25%''' Duración de habilidades, '-5%' Salud] *Arcano Casco Pulse de Volt [+10% Duración de habilidades, '-5%' Escudo] Weakened by the following: *Experiencia fugaz ['-60%' Duración de habilidades, +60% Eficiencia de habilidades] *Fortaleza transitoriae ['-27.5%' Duración de habilidades, +55% Fuerza de habilidades *Arcano Casco Chlora de Saryn ['-5%' Duración de habilidades, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcano Casco Gambit de Vauban ['-10%' Duración de habilidades, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades *'+75%' Eficiencia de habilidades. Note: The Arsenal will only display a maximum of 175% Eficiencia de habilidades, because ability energy usage '''cannot' be reduced below 25% of the base cost. However, you may obtain up to 190% Eficiencia de habilidades using a maxed Aerodinamizar y a maxed Experiencia fugaz, going even higher with Casco arcano de warframe. 190% efficiency can help with drain-based abilities (a.k.a. Channeled Abilities) that have costs affected by Duración de habilidades, only when your duración de habilidades drops below 100% due to mods like Transient Fortitude.'' Requires any combination of these mods/gear to reach 75%: *Experiencia fugaz [+60% eficiencia de habilidades, '-60%' Duración de habilidades] *Aerodinamizar [+30% Eficiencia de habilidades] *Arcano Casco Chorus de Banshee [+10% Eficiencia de habilidades, '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcano Casco Essence de Loki [+15% Eficiencia de habilidades, '-5%' Armadura] *Arcano Casco Vespa de Nyx [+15% Eficiencia de habilidades, '-5%' Armor] Note: You may use a lower-ranked Experiencia fugaz in order to reach the cap while minimizing the penalty to duración de habilidades. Conversely, Loki and Nyx may equip their helmets and a max-ranked Experiencia fugaz in order to reach that cap and free up a mod slot at the cost of -60% duración de habilidades. Weakened By: *Rabia ciega ['-55%' Eficiencia de habilidades] *Arcano Casco Scorpion de Ash ['-5%' Eficiencia de habilidades] *Arcano Casco Meridian de Trinity ['-5%' Eficiencia de habilidades] Maximizar el rango de habilidades *'+180%' Rango de habilidades. **'+195%' Ability Range on Loki. **'+205%' Ability Range on Mag. Requires the following mods/gear: *Ampliado [+90% Ability Range, '-60%' Fuerza de habilidades] *Estirar [+45% Ability Range] *Alcance de augurio [+30% 'Ability Range, '+40% '''energía spent on habilidades is converted to escudos] *Derivación astuta [+15%''' Ability Range, +12% deslizarse, -30% Friction] *Arcano Casco Coil de Mag [+25% Ability Range, '-5%' Escudo] *Arcano Casco Swindle de Loki [+15% Ability Range, '-5%' Salud] Weakened by: *Intolerante ['-66%' Ability Range, +99% duración de habilidades Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades The following describes the maximally achievable fuerza de habilidades '''without' any outside buffs, as used in Maximization for abilities y aumentos.'' Maximización temporal de la fuerza de habilidades Includes Conversión de energía y Poder ascendente. *'+312%' Ability Strength. *'+362%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provocar active. **'+392%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica. *'+327%' Ability Strength on Nidus. **'+783%' Ability Strength on Nidus with Enlace parasitario active on an allied Warframe. Maximización permanente de la fuerza de habilidades *'+237%' Ability Strength. *'+287%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active. **'+317%' Ability Strength on Equinox with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica. *'+252%' Ability Strength on Nidus. **'+562%' Ability Strength on Nidus with Enlace parasitario active on an allied Warframe. Maximización coordinada de la fuerza de habilidades The following describes the maximally achievable Fuerza de habilidades '''with' outside buffs y Cascos arcanos.'' Temporary Maximized Ability Strength Includes Conversión de energía and four times Poder ascendente. *'+387%' Ability Strength. **'+397%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+402%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+422%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. *'+467%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica. **'+477%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+482%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+502%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. *'+998%' Ability Strength while Enlazando con Nidus. **'+1021%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+1032%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+1077%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. *'+1292%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica, while linked with Nidus. **'+1317%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+1329%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. **'+1378%' Ability Strength on Ember with Ignition active. Maximización permanente de la fuerza de habilidades *'+237%' Ability Strength. **'+247%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+252%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+317%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica. **'+327%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+332%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+534%' Ability Strength while linked with Nidus. **'+552%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+562%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. *'+767%' Ability Strength with Provoke active, including Provocación pacífica, while linked with Nidus. **'+788%' Ability Strength on Volt. **'+799%' Ability Strength on Excalibur, Frost, and Nidus. Requires the following mods/gear: *''Temporary Maximized Ability Strength'' **Conversión de energía [+50% Fuerza de habilidades] (requires to pick up an orbe de energía for one buffed cast) **Poder ascendente [+25% Ability Strength] (requires to proc a Efectos de estado) **Ember's passive Ignition [+35% Ability Strength] (requires to be inflicted with a proc) *''Permanent Maximized Ability Strength'' **Rabia ciega [+99% Ability Strength, '-55%' Eficiencia de habilidades] **Fortaleza transitoria [+55% Ability Strength, '-27.5%' Duración de habilidades **Intensificación Umbral [+44% Ability Strength] **Secretos de augurio ['+24%''' Ability Strength, +40% '''Energía spent on habilidades is converted to escudos] **Derivación poderosa [+15%''' Ability Strength, +30% Derribo Resistance ] **Provocar augmented with Provocación pacífica [+80% Ability Strength] **Enlace parasitario de Nidus multiplicative **Arcano Casco Pendragon de Excalibur [+15% Ability Strength, '-5%' Armadura] **Arcano Casco Squall de Frost [+15% [Ability Strength, '-5%' Escudo] **Arcano Casco Storm de Volt [+10% Ability Strength, '-5%' Duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch -5%] Weakened by the following: *Ampliado ['-60%' Ability Strength, +90% Rango de habilidades] *Arcano Casco Vanguard de Rhino ['-5%' Ability Strength, +25% Velocidad de movimiento] Multipliers at a Glance Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. Note that these stats take advantage of Arcano versions of alternative helmets, use the "other" calculation when not taking in account these helmets. *Duración de habilidades **Duration: 3.31x Trinity, 3.16x Volt, 3.06x Other **Range: 0.34x **Trinity: '-5%' Health **Volt: '-5%' Escudos *Eficiencia de habilidades **Cost: 0.25x **Duration: 0.4x to [0.7x Loki/Nyx, 0.6x Banshee, 0.5x Other] **Banshee: Possible '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration **Loki/Nyx: Possible '-5%' Armor *Rango de habilidades **Range: 3.05x Mag, 2.95x Loki, 2.80x Other **Strength: 0.4x **Loki: '-5%' Health **Mag: '-5%' Escudos *Fuerza de habilidades **Strength: 3.52x Excalibur/Frost/Nidus, 3.47x Volt, 3.37x Other **Cost: 1.55x **Duration: 0.725x **Excalibur: '-5%' Armor **Frost: '-5%' Escudos **Volt: '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration en:Maximization Categoría:Mecánicas